


Letters Sent, Letters Recieved

by Kira_K



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Epistolary, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Capulet sends a letter to an old friend turned enemy, Lady Montague. Lady Montague responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Sent, Letters Recieved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



> A Treat for Cinaed. :) I hope you will like this. 
> 
> In the musical Lady Capulet is dressed in red while Lady Montague is dressed in blue. Unfortunately I couldn't find the way to colour their signatures, or letters, but please, imagine them written in red/blue ink. :) For better readability I put ~ between their letters.
> 
> Neither lady was given a first name either by Shakespeare or by the creators of the musical, so I used the first names from Romeo + Juliet (1996): Gloria Capulet and Caroline Montague

Lady Montague,

Please, forgive my intrusion in your grief. I have found an item that might be of interest to you in my  
daughter's rooms.

Gloria Capulet

~

Lady Capulet, 

I welcomed your letter with a surprised heart; for it was more than a decade and a half since I  
received such from you. Yet, it was a bitter surprise, turned so by my tears for my son is dead. Your  
daughter, dead. I dare not to think how she came to possess this trinket that had adorned my son's  
neck for years; I dare not to think what you have felt when you saw it. Thank you for sending it to  
me.

Lady Montague 

~

Lady Montague, 

I must confess, I am in more grief and guilt than I can bear for our great houses are dead, and we are  
to blame for it! But seeing a trinket that had adorned your neck when we were girls does not hurt. It  
awakens only memories... Do you remember? 

Fifteen long years had passed since our last letters, indeed. I was newly married and you were  
already a mother. I had hoped that we could mend what our husbands had broken - then yours  
killed my brother. This feud had destroyed everything I've ever held dear.

Your sister in grief,  
Lady Gloria Capulet

~

Gloria,

Do I dare to still guess your thoughts? For it seems to me that you think Montague had won - were it  
so, it is a hollow victory, weighed down with the many deaths of my own. I dare not compare our  
losses - a dead child is dead, regardless of anything else. (Though you are still young and your  
husband still lives; perchance God wills you with another child. I have no such hopes.)

I would rather call you friend than sister: for I have none and I'd welcome it, if you found forgiveness  
in your heart. I understand if it is still too soon; if you can never forgive the spilt blood. 

Your friend,  
Caroline Montague

~

Sister Caroline,

Only God's forgiveness is limitless. We humans must try to achieve His glory but we are doomed to  
fail. ~~I hate you. I don't hate you.~~  
It is not the blood that is hard to forgive- it is the betrayal: I have shared my dreams and fears with  
you. I have spoken to you secrets and heard yours. I watched your eyes for approval; I followed you  
into folly and I would have followed you even longer, had you been willing to lead. I am not sure if I  
am capable of forgiving you, of feeling anything.

I still go into Julia's rooms to see if she is asleep or not. My grief is a heavy veil and I feel like I am  
suffocating under it even as it blurs the world. My husband, the Lord Capulet is beyond this darkness  
and seems unable to cross it to me. He grieves by other ways than I. 

I long to talk about Julia but only Nurse would listen to me and she had left our house to seek her  
own penance for the role she had played in the deaths. 

Gloria Capulet

~

Gloria,

Tell me about Julia and I shall tell you about Romeo. Tell me about Tybalt and I shall speak about  
Mercutio. Your brother, my husband. Let us grieve together. Please!

Your friend and your sister, 

Caroline

~

My friend,

Forgive me for the long wait. I had to think. Then I saw you at the Prince's ball and I remembered the  
way things were easier when I had followed your lead in love and war both. So I think I shall once  
more follow your lead: let us talk about them and let their spirits rest in peace and love. 

Your friend, 

Gloria 

 

~end~


End file.
